


Sunset Beach

by KameraEye



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, M/M, Nude Beach, Rimming, Sloppy Makeouts, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KameraEye/pseuds/KameraEye
Summary: Hoping to lose his virginity, Mark goes to a nudist beach he heard through the grapevine. But a creature lurking in the water has other plans for him...





	Sunset Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> This is my first dirty story so please go easy on me. I'm trying to figure things out.
> 
> Also, this is based on an RP between me and a friend.

The young man waited until sunset before making his way to the beach. He remembered hearing a rumor in school that a lot of teenagers came to this beach for sexual relations. And Mark thought tonight was going to be his night. Taking off his clothes, the eighteen-year-old boy ran into the water, not used to swimming in the nude. He waded in the water, dunking his head and getting his curly red hair wet once in a while. After what felt like forever, he decided that nobody was going to show up. As he was getting out, he felt something tug at his ankle.

 

“H-Hello?” he asked. He turned around and saw a Dragonair poking its head out from the water. A little nervous, Mark backed up out of the water, never taking his eyes off the Dragonair. All that the dragon did was follow, curious about this human. It had seen humans this close. It usually kept its distance from them, but this one was an exception.

 

 _“Perfect for some fun,”_ it thought, for this dragon was male and in need of a mate.

 

He slithered closer to the boy, who kept backing away. Eventually, Mark tripped over his own feet and fell on his back. To show he meant no harm, the Dragonair slithered his long body between Mark’s legs. The boy was now nervous for different reasons. He had heard all different opinions about pokephilia, but never once in his life thought he would take part in it. Especially with something as majestic as this serpent. The Dragonair’s body rubbed against his sensitive parts, hoping to make him hard. After only a couple minutes, Mark’s cock stood at four and a half inches.

 

 _“Not much”_ the dragon thought, _“I bet it tastes good though”_

 

He moved his body down so he was in between the boy’s legs. In one long lick, his long tongue covered the boy’s cock, balls, and a bit of his ass. He focused his attention on his cock, letting his tongue cover it all over with saliva. Mark couldn’t help but moan at these actions. A moan that would prompt the Dragonair to take the entire length in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down and made sure to mix his tongue into all of this for maximum pleasure. His tactic was to make Mark cum so that he would be more subdued for their later activities.

 

Mark reached out and rubbed the dragon’s head. The dragon paused for a moment but then kept going. He sped up his work and in no time at all, he tasted the boy’s seed. He swallowed it down greedily and pulled back. Mark was panting hard. It was the first time he came without using his own hand. It made his head spin, but he loved it.

 

Before he could get a word out, however, Mark felt something wet down on his ass. It was naughty Dragonair and his wonderful tongue. They were both now in the process of rimming his ass. Mark’s moans started up again, a little louder than the blowjob. At one point, Dragonair focused his attentions on the boy’s hole, applying a little pressure as he licked there. Mark let out a loud gasp as his tight virgin ass gave way for his tongue. Satisfied, Dragonair began to eat his ass out, swirling his long tongue around his anus. Mark’s moans picked up in volume at this new sensation, especially considering that the tongue was going deeper than he could possibly imagine. Just as he thought that, Dragonair went a little deeper, making him moan loud as he teased his prostate. The dragon loved the boy’s taste, and could wait to have more of it.

 

Just as it was getting good, the Dragonair pulled away from the boy’s ass and got an idea. He slithered back up the boy’s body until he was face to face with him. The redhead was confused by the gesture until he felt pressure at his ass again. “What are you doing no-“ he was cut off by his tail with two orbs penetrating his ass. He let out a loud gasp, but was cut off again by the dragon’s mouth on his own. It was a little awkward because of the serpent’s muzzle, but was really good aside from that. The Dragonair tailfucked him deeply as he deepened the kiss. The boy, weaken even more by his pleasure, let the tongue in his mouth. Mark was ready to submit to this beautiful dragon, regardless of gender. As he made out with him more, the dragon’s tongue went down the boy’s throat. Mark gagged causing the dragon to pull back his tongue and tail. Mark breathed heavily, looked into the Dragonair’s eyes and nodded.

 

“I’m ready.”

 

Mark had his suspicion, but the sights of his snake cocks confirmed he was male. He knew they had a name, but was in too much of a sexual daze to remember. The Dragonair coiled around him, his cocks poking at his now loosened back entrance. They exchanged eye contact once again.

 

“Was this your plan all along?”

 

He nodded, and then shoved his cocks into the boy. This is how it happened, he thought, I lose my virginity to a Pokémon. He was fucked royally by the serpent, eliciting many moans of pleasure. At the same time, Mark noticed that the coil wasn’t tight, but was comfortable. As if the Dragonair didn’t want to hurt him. He got his arms free and pulled the dragon’s head down for another passionate kiss. The two of them moaned through the entire exchanging their saliva like there wasn’t a drop of water for miles around. It picked up and picked up in sexual intensity until one last push and release.

 

Mark, not used to the blowjobs, the rimming, the makeouts, the tailfucking, and the double penetration, passed out from sexual exhaustion. The Dragonair pulled his cocks out of the redhead but left him coiled up on the beach. He then slithered off the boy in tow to his cave, where he hoped Mark would stay and play some more with him.


End file.
